The Lavender-eyed Celestial Mage
by Mz.Crossover2012
Summary: Lucy announces to Natsu and the others that her childhood friend Hinata Hyuga is joining Fairy Tail. When Hinata shows up at the guild, she steals the heart of our favorite ice-wielding stripper. Mainly GrayHina with GruVia, slight Hina x reverse harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, it's Mz. Crossover! Since I'm pretty much one and half chapter away from completing Wolfsbane, I decided to upload my Fairy Tail/ Naruto story. I've had the first chapter written for a while but now that I have a new computer, I can get my stories updated faster. Okay, the main pairing is Gray and Hinata, but I'm putting in some GruVia just because I needed it to make the plot work. Don't think I ship GruVia because I don't. I totally hate GruVia, in my opinion the whole thing is one-sided -_-. Also because I'm putting GruVia in (which means that at some point in the story Gray and Hinata are not together or will they? lol), Hinata is going to be with another guy. As to who it is, I'm not telling lol XD. Another thing is since Hinata is a Celestial mage in this story, I'm using the Sohmas from Fruits Basket as Hinata's celestial spirits.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter One: The Arrival

"Guess what guys?" Lucy Heartfilia squealed excitedly as she sat at the table.

"What's got you all excited Lucy?" Erza Scarlet, the unofficial leader of Team Natsu, asked as she looked at the blonde who was practically bouncing in her seat, which surprised the redhead as Lucy was level-headed most of the time.

"Yeah what is it Luce?" Gray Fullbuster, another member of Team Natsu asked. The last member of said team, Natsu Dragneel, was too busy eating to pay attention. Not deterred by Natsu's lack of manners, Lucy said

"My best friend from childhood is coming to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy squealed. Mirajane, who was passing by, said

"Your friend is joining Fairy Tail? Cool, I can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah, when is she coming?" Cana asked while drinking a cup of liquor. Lucy thought for a minute before replying

"She's coming tomorrow morning."

"Do you have a picture of her on you?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded and took out her wallet.

"As a matter of fact, she just sent a recent picture of her to me the other day," Lucy said as she took the picture and showed it to everyone. "See?" she said. All the guys who happened to be around to see the picture had their mouths open with hearts in their eyes.

"Wow she's pretty!" they all yelled. Gray on the other hand, had a whole different reaction. Gray stared at the picture with a small blush on his cheeks as an unfamiliar feeling crawled into his stomach. Happy noticed the look on Gray's face and said

"You looovve her!" in a sly voice.

"No I don't! Shut up you stupid cat!" Gray yelled heatedly, a tic mark on his head.

"Hey! Don't call Happy stupid, Ice for brains!" Natsu yelled as he got up and got in Gray's face.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it Flame Brain?" Gray yelled back.

"Ice Head!" Natsu yelled.

""Flaming moron!" Gray shouted. After trading several insults back and forth, Natsu punched Gray, thus the beginning of their daily brawls in the Fairy Tail guild kicking off. Meanwhile back in Lucy's hometown, Hinata Hyuga was currently getting ready to leave town. The seventeen year old was allowed to go join Fairy Tail after a long lecture from her father Hiashi Hyuga.

Flashback: One month ago

"_Dad, can I please join Fairy Tail?" Hinata pleaded as she sat in Hiashi's office. Hiashi sipped his tea before asking_

"_Why do you want to join Fairy Tail? Why can't you join Blue Pegasus like your cousin Neji?" Hinata made a face at Hiashi's suggestion._

"_Eww no way. I've had enough of him breathing down my neck while he was here. There's no way I'm going through that again," Hinata remarked before shivering. Neji was her twenty-year-old overprotective cousin. "Besides Lucy will be there and I haven't seen her in several months." Hiashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully._

"_Hmm, I don't know, Fairy Tail is being destructive," he mused. Hinata rolled her eyes in exasperation._

"_Dad please, I will be fine. I can handle myself, I'm not a mage for nothing."_

End of Flashback

Hinata was finally able to convince Hiashi to let her join Fairy Tail but not before he gave her an hour long lecture on her behavior. Right now, Hinata was standing in front of her large house with her parents, her sister Hanabi, and a few of her friends. Out of all of her friends, Hinata was the only one that was interested in being a mage.

"I can't believe you're leaving us for that ridiculous Fairy Tail," Elsa, Hinata's mother, said tearfully. Hinata looked at her with an exasperated look on her face, her mother could be such a drama queen at times.

"Mom, Fairy Tail is not ridiculous. Just because you and everyone else love living the rich and pompous life and having everyone waiting on you doesn't mean you can go around and diss everyone else," Hinata said, irritation clear in her voice. Hiashi is the owner of several locksmith companies around Fiore, enabling them to live a very comfortable and privileged life.

"Hinata dear, why are you wearing those rags when you have those beautiful clothes in the trunks?" Elsa asked, aghast. Those 'rags' Elsa referred to was the purple turtleneck sleeveless knee-length dress and black sleeveless vest. She wore black knee-length socks and black combat boots.

"Mom, why are you harassing big sis about what she wears? She looks great," Hanabi jumped in, clearly annoyed with her theatrics. Elsa huffed before pulling Hinata into a hug.

"Just make sure you write us every week sweetie," Elsa said as she looked at her eldest daughter. Hinata was the spitting image of Elsa. They both had long midnight blue hair though Hinata's hair was to her waist while Elsa's was at the middle of her back. They even had the same facial bone structure. The only difference was the eye color. While Elsa's eyes were a lovely sky blue, Hinata had the signature Hyuga eyes: white pupil-less eyes with a hint of lavender. After hugging her father and sister, Hinata went over to her friends, which consisted of three females and two males. Two of the females were blonde, along with one of the males. The third female had brown hair and the other male had black hair.

"Ugh I can't believe you're choosing to leave your life of luxury to live among….common people," Ino Yamanaka said in a snobby manner, her long pony-tailed platinum blonde hair moving as she turned her nose up in sheer disgust. In Hinata's opinion, Ino was the epitome of the word 'snob', turning her nose up at anything that wasn't expensive.

"Yeah, what if you get attacked by those commoners?" TenTen asked. TenTen had brown hair that were in two buns. Her family owned the largest weapons store in Fiore.

"I think you're overreacting," Hinata said dryly.

"She's right. What if someone decides to prey on you because of your looks?" Temari, a girl with sandy blonde hair that was in four pig tails asked. Hinata sighed as she felt her patience wear thin. Why was she friends with them again? Oh yeah, because her mother made her, sort of. An annoyed look appeared on Hinata's face as she hugged the three females before turning her attention to the two males.

"Hinata, I think you're making a big mistake here. Instead of going off to live among those peasants, you should stay here continue our engagement like before," the male with black hair that was shaped like a duck's butt in the back said while wearing a smug grin on his face. Hinata sweat dropped a little before bluntly saying

"I think I'll pass." Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most eligible bachelors and, in Hinata's opinion, one of the most arrogant assholes in Fiore. Really, the guy had an ego the size of Magnolia.

"I don't know about those idiots, but I'll support any decision you make," the last member of the group, a boy with bright blond hair that spiked in all directions, cerulean eyes and three whisker marks on both cheeks said. Although he had no desire to leave his rich life behind, Naruto Namikaze was supportive of his friend's dreams. Hinata smiled as she hugged Naruto.

"Thanks for being supportive Naruto," Hinata said. She stepped back and looked at her friends and family she was leaving behind for Fairy Tail.

"Well, this is it you guys," Hinata announced. Elsa hugged Hinata tightly once more before saying

"Make sure to come home for our annual dinner party."

"Duly noted mom," Hinata said dryly before stepping back. Hiashi had a serious look on his face as he said

"Hinata, take care of those Celestial keys. Those keys have been in our family for thousands of years. It is your job as Guardian of the keys to keep them safe." Hinata nodded as she touched the case that contained all twelve Zodiac keys. Like Lucy, Hinata is a celestial mage, but Hinata was the keeper of Lucy's Zodiac counterparts, the Chinese Zodiac. Hinata took out one key and yelled

"Open, gate of the Chinese Zodiac: Ox!" A yellow-gold spell circle appeared in front of Hinata as she held the key out. Out of the circle appeared a young man that appeared to be around seventeen years old. He had short white hair at the top while the rest of his hair was black. He wore a black coat with white fur trimmings and a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He wore black pants and black boots along with it. Multiple piercings were in both ears and to top it all off, he had a spiked collar around his neck. All in all, he had that 'bad boy' look down to a T. A smirk appeared on his face as he said

"Good afternoon beautiful princess." Hinata blushed brightly as she replied

"Hello to you too…..Hatsuharu."

"What does my beautiful mistress require of me today," Hatsuharu asked in a flirty tone.

"Not now Haru, it's actually nothing serious. I just need you to pull the wagon with my trunks in it to the train station," Hinata said. Haru grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her turn red.

"So you asked, so shall you receive," Haru said, then he grinned wickedly. "Come here," he crooned. A large blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks along with a tic mark as she yelled

"Shut up Haru! Stop bragging about it!" Haru grabbed her and pulled her against him. A full on blush was on Hinata's cheeks as she mumbled under breath, something along the lines of 'stupid idiot'' as Haru began to glow. Smoke appeared and Hinata stepped back. The smoke cleared, revealing a large black ox with white hair. After securing her trunks, Hinata got on Haru's back and turned around.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll be sure to visit sometime," Hinata called out to the group as she waved. After she turned around, Hinata said

"Let's go Haru." Haru nodded and the pair left. As they made their way to the station, they stopped twice for Haru to eat and rest before picking up again. Nearly thirty minutes later, Hinata made it to the train station. Hinata hopped off of Haru and quickly unharnessed him before loading her things onto a nearby cart. Since she only had two trunks, Hinata pulled the cart with relative ease.

"Thanks Haru," Hinata said to him.

"No problem princess," Haru replied before Hinata dismissed him. Hinata pulled the cart to the waiting area where she waited for her train. Fifteen minutes later, the train arrived. After giving the train conductor her ticket, Hinata boarded the train with her trunks. Hinata settled into her seat and waited for the train to leave. After about ten minutes, the train finally pulled out of the station. Hinata opened the window and a breeze came through, making her long midnight blue hair fly up slightly.

"_I can't believe I'm actually going to join Fairy Tail," _Hinata thought to herself as a smile appeared on her face. She then thought of her best friend Lucy. She and Lucy Heartfilia have been best friends since they were five years old.

"_Soon Lucy, soon," _ Hinata thought as she felt her eyelids droop. She then fell asleep. An hour and a half later, Hinata woke up to feel the train slow down. Hinata then looked out the window to see that the train had pulled into Oshibana. Once the train came to a complete stop, Hinata gathered her things and left the train. As she was pulling the cart, Hinata noticed the stares she was getting from different men and blushed. She soon arrived to the hotel she made reservations for. After checking in, Hinata went up to her room and walked in.

"_Hm not bad," _Hinata thought as she looked around. It was fairly extravagant with black and gold silk sheets and pillows and silk curtains over the window. The bed was big enough to fit two to three people. Hinata looked at the clock and saw that it was three-forty-five in the afternoon. Hinata heard her stomach growl.

"_Well, time to eat," _she thought. Hinata unlocked one of her trunks and took her purse out. Once she retrieved her purse, Hinata left her hotel room and went in search of a nearby restaurant. As she was walking, she felt someone grab her arm and Hinata looked back to see a sleazy-looking guy with a perverted grin on his face.

"Heya toots, why don't we go somewhere for a 'private conversation'?" he said while moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. A disgusted look appeared on Hinata's face.

"Buzz off you creep," Hinata said as she snatched her arm away and started walking away.

"Hey get back here bitch!" the man yelled and grabbed her arm again. A vein appeared on Hinata's forehead as she turned around.

"What part of 'Buzz off' did you not under-huh?" Hinata was interrupted when a cloud of smoke surrounded them. When the smoke cleared, Haru was in front of Hinata while holding the sleaze-ball in the air by his neck. By this time a small crowd had gathered.

"Haru? What the hell are you doing-EEEEKKKK!" Hinata squeaked when Haru turned around and looked at her. He had a dark look on his face and the pupils in his eyes were dilated. Hinata knew that look anywhere.

"_B-Black Haru!" _she thought.

"Stay back and let me handle this scumbag," Haru said. Hinata nodded as she backed away.

"So, you thought is was a good idea to try to harass a lady huh?" Haru asked. The man started stuttering incoherently.

"Answer me damn it!" Haru yelled, growing more agitated.

"Look man, I just wanted a piece of that ass man!" the moron snapped, unknowingly sealing his fate with Haru.

"Wrong answer!" Haru growled before punching the man, breaking his nose in the process. Hinata watched as Haru gave the man a severe beating. Haru was laughing as he continued to stomp on the man's face. Seeing that Haru was getting even more out of hand, Hinata managed to drag Haru away from the now unconscious man and into an alley.

"Are you okay Princess?" Haru asked as he rested a hand on Hinata's cheek, making Hinata sweat drop.

"_And just like that he's back to normal," _Hinata thought.

"I'm okay Haru but how did you open your own gate? I didn't summon you," Hinata asked as a baffled look appeared in her face. Haru tapped her nose playfully as he replied

"That's the thing about us Celestial spirits, we can open our own gates if our master's in danger and once the master becomes stronger. Hinata nodded at this explanation as she then smiled at Haru.

"I'm glad you came even though I could have handled it on my own," Hinata said cheekily.

"Okay gorgeous, see you later," Haru said.

"Bye Haru," Hinata said as Haru disappeared. Hinata then walked out of the alley and into a restaurant. After stuffing herself silly, Hinata walked back to her hotel room where she relaxed for the rest of the afternoon while reading some steamy romance novels. Around eight pm, Hinata stripped off her clothes, wrapped a small towel around her body and walked into the very large bathroom where a large jacuzzi-like tub was.

"It's almost as big as my tub back home," Hinata mused as she turned on the water. As she poured some bath wash into the water, the scent of warm vanilla extract filled the bathroom. Hinata sighed in satisfaction as she pinned her long hair up before dropping her towel, revealing her naked body. As she stepped into the tub, Hinata moaned in bliss as the hot water hit her skin. After ten minutes of soaking, Hinata finally left the tub. After drying off her skin, Hinata put on a silky blue spaghetti strapped nightgown, forgoing a bra and panties. After two more hours of reading, Hinata decided to call it a night after yawning a few times. Hinata went into one of her trunks and retrieved her precious stuffed teddy bear Ellie. Hinata had Ellie since she was seven years old. After getting up under the covers, Hinata snuggled against Ellie before dropping off to sleep.

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning around seven am. A smile appeared on her face as she thought

"_Today is the day I become a part of Fairy Tail." _She leapt up from her bed and walked over to one of her trunks, a green one. She opened it and pulled out a dark green sleeveless turtleneck shirt along with a green and black plaid pleated skirt and a pair of black ankle length boots and black gloves. After taking a black bra and panties out, Hinata grabbed them and walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later, Hinata was out and dressed. She walked over the mirror and combed her hair thoroughly before brushing it. After brushing it, Hinata then brushed her bangs back into her hair and put a dark green head over it. After putting in a pair of black hoop earrings, Hinata quickly packed her things, fixed up the room, put her things in the cart and left the room, Hinata quickly headed for the station so she could catch the next train to Magnolia, where the Fairy Tail guild was located. After giving the conductor her ticket, Hinata sat in her seat and five minutes later the train pulled out of the station. Since the ride was two hours long, Hinata took out a book to read. Ten minutes into the train ride, Hinata was in the middle of reading her book when she heard a poof on her right side. Hinata looked to see a blond boy about fifteen smiling at her.

"Hi Hinata!" he yelled. Hinata shushed him before smiling at him and said

"Hello Momiji. What are you doing here?"

"I saw that you were out here by yourself so I decided to keep you keep company. Is that okay or do I have to go back?" Momiji asked as he started to tear up. Hinata panicked and quickly replied

"No, no no! It's okay Momiji, you don't have to go back I don't mind, really."

"Yay!" Momiji cheered as he glomped Hinata, causing him to turn into his zodiac animal, the rabbit. Momiji crawled onto Hinata's lap and snuggled into her, making her giggle as she went back to her reading. Before she knew it, two hours had passed and the train was now in Magnolia.

"Whew, that was a long ride. Bye Hinata!" Momiji yelled before disappearing. Grabbing her things, Hinata got off the train and headed into the heart of Magnolia. Realizing that she had no idea where the Fairy Tail guild was, Hinata decided to stop at the apartment she was renting. Despite being super rich, Hinata found an apartment at a reasonable price of 30,000 jewels a month. She managed to find her apartment complex after asking around. Grateful that her apartment had no stairs, Hinata quickly found her apartment and went in. She was startled to find that the apartment was already furnished. Shaking herself out of her shock, Hinata went to her room and unpacked her clothes. After fifteen minutes, Hinata was finished and left her apartment. As she wandered into town, Hinata marveled at the sights around her.

"_Wow, Magnolia's really beautiful," _Hinata thought to herself. While she was admiring the different sights, Hinata wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone and fell on her ass.

"Ouch that hurts," Hinata groaned as she stood up while rubbing her sore bottom.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," Hinata said as she looked at the woman she bumped into. The woman was fair skinned with long bright green hair underneath a brown hat with a yellow scarf around her neck. She wore red lipstick with a navy blue tube dress that had some of her cleavage spilling out. The woman smiled and said

"It's no problem, accidents happen. I've never seen you around here, so I'm guessing you're new around here."

"Is it that obvious?" Hinata asked while blushing slightly. The girl laughed and replied

"Yep, so where are you off to?"

"I'm actually trying to find the Fairy Tail guild," Hinata said.

"Oh really?" the girl asked, a huge grin on her face. "Hey Alzack, come here!" the green-haired woman yelled out. A few seconds later, a young man with shoulder-length black hair that covered one of his eyes showed up. He wore a poncho over his shirt with brown pants tucked into black boots.

"What's up?" he asked, then he noticed Hinata standing next to her.

"She said she wants to join Fairy Tail," the girl said while grinning. Alzack smirked at Hinata as he said

"I'm Alzack Connell. So you want to join Fairy Tail eh?" Hinata nodded eagerly as she replied

"Yes I do. Do you know anyone that's in Fairy Tail?" Alzack and the girl grinned at each other before showing their tattoos of the symbol for Fairy Tail. HInata's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"My name's Bisca Mulan and Alzack here is my partner at Fairy Tail." the girl now known as Bisca said.

"Come on, we'll show the way to the guild hall," Alzack said before he started to walk away, Bisca and a still shocked Hinata following behind. While the trio was walking Hinata, who had gotten over her shock, turned to Bisca and asked

"So what kind of magic do you guys use?"

"Well we both use Guns magic but Bisca also uses a special requip magic called 'The Gunner'," Alzack said proudly, making Bisca blush slightly.

"Guns magic? I've never heard of that kind of magic," Hinata said while looking interested.

"Well, we're not originally from Magnolia, we're from the West," Bisca explained. Hinata had an amazed look on her face.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Alzack inquired. Hinata smiled and replied

"I'm a celestial mage." Alzack and Bisca were shocked at this.  
"You're a celestial mage like Lucy?" Bisca asked.

"You know Lucy?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Do we know her? Lucy's one cool chick," Bisca said.

"Not to mention, she's apart of one of the strongest and most destructive teams in all of Fairy Tail," Alzack added. They soon arrived to a large stone building that had a banner with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. The building was nothing like she had imagined.

"Here we are Hinata, Fairy Tail," Alzack announced before passing through the gates. As they got closer to the entrance, Hinata could hear yelling and loud crashing sounds.

"Something tells me that Natsu and Gray are at it again," Bisca said before chuckling.

"Who's Natsu and Gray?" Hinata asked curiously, while thinking those names were vaguely familiar. Alzack smirked slightly be replying

"You'll find out in a matter of moments." A bunch of question marks floated above Hinata's head as she tried to figure out what he meant. They reached the door and Alzack opened the door for Bisca and Hinata. Hinata stepped in and was shocked at what she saw. In the hall was a huge brawl currently taking place. Tables were being thrown and chairs were being tossed as Hinata managed to dodge the flying objects as she walked through the hall. Hinata turned around to ask Bisca and Alzack a question only to see that the two had mysteriously hauled ass. Having her head turned, Hinata didn't see the flying chair coming towards her until she felt someone pull her to the ground before the chair could hit her. Hinata looked up to see a guy smirking at her. He had spiky orange hair with blue shades that hid his hazel eye color. He wore a green jacket with a red shirt with motifs underneath, black pants and whitish sneakers with green stripes. He wore three piercings on his left earlobe. Hinata blushed as she felt the boy hold onto her waist.

"Hey there gorgeous, what's your name?" he asked in a flirty voice.

"_Great, another Haru," _Hinata thought. She cleared her throat before replying

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," as they stood up.

"Oh so you're Lucy's friend that she was talking about yesterday. I have to say, that picture of you she showed us doesn't do you any justice," the male said. Hinata wore a confused look on her face.

"What picture she showed you?" Hinata asked.

"The picture of you in your biki-ack!" A flying plate whizzed by and hit the boy right in his face, causing him to fall backwards

"Hinata?!" a familiar voice called out. Hinata turned around and saw a shocked Lucy staring at her.

"Lucy!" Hinata yelled before she and Lucy ran to each other and embraced.

"Oh my god! Hinata I can't believe you're here!" Lucy screamed as she smiled.

"I can't believe I'm here either," Hinata replied.

"Hey Lucy!" Hinata heard a male voice yell out. She then saw a boy around her age walk towards them. He had light pink spiky hair that stood in all directions. He wore a sleeveless black and gold trimmed vest that was open, revealing his shirtless chest and abs. He wore white pants with a matching black and gold cover over the pants and black sandals along with a black and white scarf around his neck. Beside him was a flying blue cat.

"Hey Lucy, who's your friend?" he asked.

"Natsu, this is my best friend I told you guys about yesterday. This is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, this is Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer," Lucy said. Hinata was shocked. This was the 'Salamander' she was hearing so much about. Natsu smiled brightly at Hinata and said

"Hey Hinata, Lucy forgot but this is my flying cat Happy."

"Aye!" Happy yelled. Hinata then noticed that the brawl had ended and everyone was talking to each other. A sweat drop formed behind Hinata's head as she thought

"_What the heck is wrong with these people? Isn't there one sane person?" _Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Lucy ask

"Has anyone seen Gray?"

"I'm right here," a somewhat deep male voice answered. Hinata turned around and let out a small squeak. Behind her was a guy with shaggy dark blue hair that ended just below his ear. He had tanned skin with matching dark blue eyes. And to Hinata's unexpected, although pleasant surprise, the guy was shirtless. Hinata idly noticed that he was in very good shape with a sexy six-pack. She noticed that his guild mark was on his right pectoral muscle. It was then Hinata looked down and realized that he was naked.

"Meeeepppp!" HInata squealed as she turned around covered her eyes while turning red. Lucy noticed this and turned red as well as she screamed

"Damn it Gray, your clothes!" Gray looked down and saw that he was nude.

"What the hell? Why does this keep happening to me?!" Gray yelled as he went to look for his clothes. Natsu started laughing at him and Lucy rolled her eyes before looking at Hinata, whose face was a dark red.

"Sorry about Hinata. He wasn't doing that on purpose, it's just a weird habit of his," Lucy explained. Gray appeared at that moment, fully clothed in a white collar shirt, dark green pants and black shoes. He turned to Hinata with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry you had to see that. I'm Gray Fullbuster," Gray said as he stuck his hand out. Hinata smiled as she shook his hand firmly.

"Hi Gray, I'm Hinata Hyuga," she said. Gray's eyes widen slightly as he asked

"Hyuga? As in Hyuga Locksmith?" Hinata nodded her head in confirmation.

"Hi there, you must be Lucy's friend," A female's voice said. Hinata turned around and gasped. Standing before her was a beautiful young woman with long and curly white hair, pretty blue eyes and a body to die for. She was currently wearing a sleeveless maroon ankle-length dress with a pleated skirt. A large pink bow was located at the top dress, covering her rather large breasts.

"Oh my god it's Mirajane from Sorcerer Magazine!" Hinata squealed. Mirajane happened to be one of Hinata's favorite models.

"Yes I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata responded eagerly. A small elderly man then appeared.

"Hello there dear. My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the current guild master for Fairy Tail. I understand you want to join Fairy Tail?" he asked nicely. Hinata nodded and Makarov said

"Mira, bring her up to my office in ten minutes." Mirajane nodded as Makarov left. Hinata was then pulled away by Lucy, who had a big smile on her face.

"Come on Hinata, let me introduce you to some of our other friends." Lucy dragged Hinata around the guild hall to meet the other members. She met Levy and her crew, Team Shadowgear, Cana who was, as usual, chugging down a barrel of alcohol and many others. Mirajane then appeared and said

"Hinata, I'm taking you to see the master now." Hinata nodded and turned to Lucy and said

"I'll be back Lucy."

"I'll wait for you when you return," Lucy said. As Mirajane and Hinata walked away, Natsu turned to Lucy and said

"Hinata's really nice."

"Yeah, a whole lot nicer than Lucy," Happy said snidely.

"Quiet you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped as a vein appeared on her forehead. Gray was silent however as he watched Hinata walk away. Natsu, noticing that Gray was silent, asked

"What's wrong with you stripper?" A tic mark appeared on Gray's head at the word 'stripper' as he got in Natsu's face.

"What the hell did you just say dragon breath?" Gray sneered as he pressed his forehead against Natsu's.

"You heard me you damn popsicle bastard!" Natsu growled as he pushed back.

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" Gray yelled as he punched Natsu, beginning yet another fight between the two mages.

"_Here we go again," _Happy and Lucy thought as sweat drops formed on their heads. Upstairs, Hinata was in Makarov's office.

"So tell me, what brings the Hyuga heiress to our neck of the woods?" Makarov inquired.

"Former heiress. I stepped down and gave the position to my sister since I inherited a set of Celestial keys on my sixteenth birthday," Hinata explained. Makarov's eyes bulged outward.

"You're a Celestial mage like Lucy?" he asked, astounded.

"Yes, but my Celestial spirits are a lot different from Lucy's," Hinata said. After a few more questions from Makarov, the old man stood on the chair and smiled at the dark-haired girl as he said

"I, Makarov Dreyar, hereby welcome you to Fairy Tail." Hinata smiled widely as she stood up and thanked the elderly man.

"Go find Mira and she'll give you your guild mark," Makarov explained. Hinata nodded, thanked him and ran out of his office. She ran down the stairs to where Lucy was talking to a young woman with long dark red hair. Lucy spotted her and waved Hinata over.

"Hinata, there's someone I want you meet, Erza Scarlet," Lucy said. Hinata was amazed at the sight of meeting Erza Scarlet or 'Titania' as she was known as. Erza wore a silver breastplate with a yellow cross over the Fairy Tail symbol along with shoulderplates and elbow length gauntlets. She wore a blue thigh-length pleated skirt with black knee-length boots. Erza smiled and said

"It's nice to meet you Hinata. Lucy has told us so much about you." Hinata then blushed brightly as she stuttered

"I-It's nice to meet you as well." Then Hinata remembered that she had to find Mirajane.

"Where's Mirajane?" Hinata asked Lucy.

"She's back there at the bar," the blonde Celestial mage answered. Hinata thanked her and walked back to the bar where Mira was. Mira spotted Hinata and smiled as Hinata approached the bar.

"Let me guess, you're here for your guild mark?" Mira asked. Hinata grinned and said

"That's right."

"Congrats Hinata and welcome to Fairy Tail. What color do you want?" Mira asked. Hinata thought for a moment before replying

"I would like the color purple."

"Okay and where would you like it?" Mira asked as she took out the guild stamp along with purple ink.

"On my lower back please," Hinata said. Mira rolled the guild stamp in the purple ink a few times. Hinata turned around and lifted the bottom of her blouse, revealing her lower back. Mira pressed the stamp against Hinata's skin and held it there for about fifteen seconds before pulling it away.

"There you go Hinata. You're officially a part of Fairy Tail," Mira said. Natsu jumped onto the bar and yelled

"Alright everybody! Let's celebrate in honor of our newest member Hinata!" Everyone cheered and yelled as the impromptu party started. Hinata spotted Lucy and ran over to her.

"I can't believe! You're a part of Fairy Tail now!" Lucy yelled as everyone partied around her. Just as Hinata was about to respond, she felt someone put an arm around her waist. She looked up to see the same orange haired boy from earlier smirking at her.

"Hinata, now that you're with Fairy Tail, how about we get out of here so we can...get to know each other personally?" he asked seductively, making Hinata blush darkly.

"Get lost Loke, she's not interested," Lucy said as an irritated look appeared on her face.

"Aww, is my blonde bunny jealous?" Loke teased.

"No way in hell!" Lucy yelled. Hinata could not help but laugh at her friends' antics as she enjoyed the party. More than several hours later after ten that night, Hinata found herself walking home with Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza. Happy was currently asleep in Hinata's arms.

"So Hinata, did you enjoy yourself at Fairy Tail?" Erza asked. Hinata smiled and replied

"Yes. I've never had that much fun in my entire life. Fairy Tail's got some…..interesting characters." Lucy scoffed and said

"You'll get used to it, especially those two," jerking her thumb back to Natsu and Gray, who were currently arguing. A tic mark appeared on Erza's head as she punched Natsu and Gray into the ground.

"Shut the hell up you two!" she roared.

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray squeaked in fear. A sweat drop formed on Hinata's head while Lucy only shook her head.

"Is Erza always this….scary?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Unfortunately yes," Lucy replied, making Hinata gulp slightly.

"_Note to self: Never piss Erza Scarlet off," _Hinata thought to herself. Ten minutes later, the group arrived to Hinata's apartment. After handing Happy back to Natsu, Hinata stood by her door while everyone else were near the sidewalk. Lucy walked up to her and gave Hinata a tight hug.

"I'll be over in the morning okay?" Lucy said. Hinata nodded before she found herself swept up in a heated hug from Natsu.

"We're glad to have you at Fairy Tail as our nakama now!" Natsu yelled before grinning. After being released from Natsu, Erza stepped up and found her head being slammed into Erza's breastplate as she experienced the infamous "Erza hug'.

"Yes, we're glad you're here Hinata," Erza stated before releasing Hinata. Hinata was too busy trying to stop her brain from shaking to answer. Once she was sure her brain was okay, Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Gray staring at her with a concerned look on his face. She blushed lightly as she took in his handsome face.

"Are you okay Hinata?" he asked. Hinata nodded and said

"I'm fine."

"May I then?" Gray asked. Wearing a confused look on her face, Hinata said

"Um sure," not sure of what's going on. She then found herself surrounded by Gray's arms as he hugged her. Not expecting his cool body temperature, Hinata shivered, making him wary.

"Sorry. I should have warned you, but I use Ice make magic, which is why my body is so cold," Gray explained.

"It's okay. I don't mind," Hinata said while noticing that he smelt good.

"Well, we're off. See you tomorrow!" Lucy yelled before she walked off with the others. Hinata rushed into her apartment where she took off her clothes and slipped into a nightgown. She jumped into her bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile back in Lucy's apartment as said girl was getting into bed, she couldn't help but feel that she had forgotten something. Lucy shrugged it off before heading to bed herself.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. This story is going to be a lot longer the first three as I plan to stretch this into the Grand Magic Games arc. Please review and I'll answer any questions you might have, Thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys here with the next chapter of TLECM by popular demand! Also there will be fluffy GrayHina moments along with the usual fanservice lol XD Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Two: First Day on the Job**

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up around eight-thirty am, courtesy of her brand new alarm clock. Climbing out of bed, Hinata went to her closet to look for an outfit. When it comes to fashion, Hinata was more modest than Lucy, who choose to wear more revealing clothes. After taking out an outfit, Hinata laid it out on the bed, grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes before turning on the shower. As she showered, Hinata was unaware of the scene that was about to take place. Near the front door was a window which was being opened from the outside by a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu entered the living room, followed by Happy and Gray while Erza entered from a window in the kitchen.

"Wow Hinata got a nice place here," Natsu said as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's as nice as Lucy's place,"Gray said as he took a seat in the living room on the sofa.

"I wonder if Hinata has any fish in the refrigerator," Happy said as he started to drool.

"Yeah, let's go raid her kitchen, I'm starving!" Natsu yelled as he and Happy ran into the kitchen. Erza was sitting in the living room with Gray when Natsu yelled

"Hey Erza! There's cake in here!"

"Cake?!" Erza yelled and ran into the kitchen. Gray just shook his head as he relaxed in the living room. In her bedroom, Hinata had just exited the bathroom. As she dried her hair, she heard voices in her living room

_"What the hell?"_ Hinata thought as she rushed out of her room to find Gray sitting on the sofa along with Erza, who was eating a slice of cake. Natsu was on the floor eating a plate of chicken while Happy was eating a fish. Gray, who was on the couch, blushed a little at the sight of Hinata in only a small towel. Hinata felt her lower jaw unhinge as she took in the sight, conveniently forgetting that was in a small towel, her large breasts threatening to spill.

"How did you all get in my house?!" Hinata yelled.

"Through the window obviously," Natsu answered while stuffing his face.

"You shouldn't talk while eating flame brain," Gray said while looking disgusted.

"Gray your clothes," Erza said while eating another slice of cake that somehow ended up on her plate. Gray looked down to see that he was in his boxers.

"Damn it!" he yelled before he grabbed his clothes. Hinata turned red as she checked him out. Then her face darkened when she realized that she was only in a towel. Hinata let out a squeak before hightailing it to her bedroom. Meanwhile Lucy was about halfway to Hinata's house.

_"I wonder where Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza are at. They're usually breaking into my house while I'm sleeping, but they wasn't there, not that I'm complaining of course,"_ the busty blonde thought. As she was walking, Lucy stopped for a moment.

_"Wait, if they weren't at my house then that means…..oh no,"_ Lucy thought before she started running to Hinata's house. At Hinata's house, Hinata had emerged from her bedroom just as Lucy arrived at her house. Lucy looked at Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy and groaned.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I've should've warned you," Lucy said apologetically.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I forgot to tell you that they have a habit of breaking into my apartment," Lucy said.

"W-What?!" Hinata squeaked. Lucy sighed and replied

"It's true. Even when I lock my door they still manage to get in. I even had to kick Natsu out a few times for climbing into bed with me." Hinata turned a dark red at this.

"Oh come on Lucy, we're not that bad," Natsu whined. Lucy glared at him.

"Not that bad? You and Gray walked in on me while I was in the shower!" Lucy screeched. Gray and Natsu had the good grace to blush along with Hinata. They then felt a cold draft as Erza glared at Natsu and Gray.

"Is this true Natsu, Gray?" she asked sternly as a demon mask appeared behind her.

"It was an accident we swear Erza!" Natsu and Gray pleaded as they held onto each other.

"Hmph, as long as it was an accident, I'll let it pass," Erza said, causing Natsu and Gray to sigh in relief. "But the next time I hear about this, you'll feel my wrath," Erza said darkly.

"Aye sir!" the two boys said together in fright. Hinata stood in the background as a sweat drop appeared on her head. Lucy was wearing her usual outfit, which consisted of a blue and white sleeveless blouse with a zipper located at the top of the blouse, a blue pleated mini-skirt and black knee-length boots. She wore half of her hair up in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon. Hinata wore a purple version of the sleeveless turtleneck blouse and pleated plaid skirt she wore yesterday only the skirt stopped a few inches above her knees as opposed to Lucy's, whose stopped just above her thighs. She wore white gloves and purple ankle boots with white knee-length socks. Her hair was in two braids with purple bands at the ends. Natsu stood up and said

"Alright! Now that everyone's hear, we can head on over to the guild." After Hinata locked her door, the group made their way to the guild. While walking, Hinata, who was walking next to Gray, accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh so sorry about that," Hinata said while blushing. Gray felt heat rising onto his cheeks and looked the other way and coughed.

"It's okay, no harm, no foul," he said gruffly, sending shivers down Hinata's back. They arrived at the guild and Natsu, being Natsu, kicked the door open.

"What's up Fairy Tail?!" Natsu yelled, only to see that only a few people were there, including Mirajane. Gray scowled as he said

"Shut up you moron. Why the hell are you so damn loud?" Natsu growled and faced him.

"Why don't you find a pole since you like stripping so much?" Natsu sneered.

"Why don't you go find a volcano to jump into since you like eating fire so much?" Gray retorted. Their insult-hurling ended however when Erza slapped them both.

"Shut up this instance!" she yelled.

"Yes Erza!" Natsu and Gray squeaked, afraid for their lives. Hinata, Lucy, and Happy all sweat dropped before walking into the guild.

"Good Morning Mira," Hinata and Lucy said as they sat at the bar.

"Good Morning girls," Mira greeted back as she cleaned the glasses. "So Hinata, are you ready for your first day as a Fairy Tail member?" Hinata nodded eagerly and Mirajane smiled as she said

"Let me show you the job board then." Hinata followed Mirajane from the bar to a large board in the middle of the guild hall.

"This is where everyone goes to pick their job. Some jobs may be harder than others and depending on the job, the harder the job is, the more jewels you get as a reward. Then you have S-quests," Mirajane said. Hinata cocked her head to the side in bewilderment.

"S-quests?" Hinata asked.

"S-quests are jobs that are too much of a challenge for regular guild members and are assigned to certain members of the guild. These members have the title 'S-class'. The S-quests are located on the second floor and no one other than the Master and the S-class mages are allowed up there," Mirajane explained.

"Who are all the S-class mages?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you got Erza herself, a man named Gildarts Clive who is pretty much the strongest member of Fairy Tail aside from Master, a guy named Mystogan but no one's ever seen him except the Master, and Laxus Dreyar, Master Makarov's grandson," Mira said.

"Stay away from Laxus, he's an egotistical asshole with a few fanatical followers," Lucy chimed in, making Mira and Hinata giggle.

"When you find a job let me know," Mira said before walking away. After looking over the board, Hinata spotted a job that looked relatively easy.

Help wanted: Two mages are needed to get rid of bandits

overrunning the town of Shirotsume

Reward: 20,000 jewels

Hinata took the flyer and walked over to the bar where Mirajane was located.

"Hey Mira, I found a job," Hinata called out. The white haired waitress smiled as Hinata handed her the flyer.

"Okay, let me put you down," Mira said as she reached underneath the bar and pulled out a large book.

"Okay go find a partner and come back here," Mira said. Hinata looked around until she spotted Lucy sitting at a table with Levy and Cana. Hinata immediately ran over to them.

"Hey Lucy I need a partner for my job, want to come?" Hinata asked.

"Aww, sorry Hina but I already got a job with Natsu and the others," Lucy said as a sad look appeared on her face.

"I'll go with her," a familiar male voice said. Hinata turned around and saw Gray behind her.

"Are you sure Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Besides you guys don't really need me anyways," Gray remarked off-handedly as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Okay I'll let Erza know," Lucy said as she stood up. She gave Hinata a hug and said

"Good luck and be careful Hinata." Hinata nodded as Lucy went over across the guild hall to where Erza was.

"May I see the flyer?" Gray asked.

"Sure thing," Hinata said as she handed him the flyer. As she passed the flyer to Gray, their fingers met briefly, causing a brief moment of electricity to pass though their fingers.

"Ouch," Hinata complained as she rubbed her fingers together.

"What the hell?" Gray said as he shook his fingers. "That was weird to say the least."

"Yeah," Hinata replied, not sure what to make of what just happened. She and Gray walked over to where Mira was at the bar.

"Gray's going with you?" Mira asked, surprise on her face. Hinata nodded and Mira said

"Oh, well I'll just take Gray's name off of that mission with Natsu and the others and put it next to Hinata's then." Once Mirajane did that, Gray turned to Hinata and said

"Okay, let's meet at the train station in one hour okay?" Hinata nodded and said

"Okay, see you then Gray." Erza then approached the pair along with Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"Gray, take care of Hinata on her first mission. If any harm comes to her, I'll personally deal with you, got it?" Erza said in a demonic voice. Gray shook his head rapidly while saying

"A-A-Aye sir!" Hinata sweat drop at Erza's antics. After Gray walked away, Hinata walked over to where Alzack and Bisca was sitting and sat down next to them.

"So I heard you're going on your first mission. Congratulations," Bisca said while grinning.

"Thanks. I just hope nothing too bad happens. I'm heading over to Shirotsume Town," Hinata said.

"Well good luck, and maybe next time you'll go on a mission with us," Alzack said. Hinata beamed and replied

"That'll be great." Hinata looked at her watch and saw that she needed to go home.

"I have to get home get my things together for the mission. I'll see you guys later," Hinata saw Erza and the others leaving as well and ran up to them.

"Well Hinata are you ready for your first mission?" Erza asked as she looked at the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, although I'm really nervous about it," Hinata said before blushing slightly.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush," Lucy cooed as she pinched Hinata's right cheek.

"Lucy, stop," Hinata squealed.

"Sorry but your cheeks are so red and soft like a tomato," Lucy gushed as she continued to pinch both of Hinata's cheeks.

"I wanna try!" Natsu yelled as he pushed Lucy out of the way and grabbed Hinata's cheeks and started pinching them.

"They really are soft and squishy," Natsu said as he squeezed Hinata's cheeks. Both of Hinata's cheeks were bright red at this point.

"N-Natsu stahhhhhpppp!" Hinata screeched loudly. Natsu was then punched in the head by Erza. She then turned around and glared at Lucy, who gulped.

"That's enough out of you two," the redhead stated in a stern voice. Gray, who was on the side, chuckled at their antics. After saying goodbye to the group, Hinata arrived to her apartment and went into her room and sat on her bed.

_"I can't believe it, my first mission as a Fairy Tail member,"_ Hinata thought as she squealed out loud. She went over to her to her drawers and took out a few shirts and pants along with bras and panties. She also packed her a pair of black sneakers. Unlike Lucy, who runs around in black mid heeled boots, Hinata chooses to wear something practical, saving her dressy outfits when she's not on a mission. Hinata checked the time and saw that it was twenty minutes until the next hour. Hinata quickly threw her clothes and shoes into a small back pack and left her house. She managed to make it to the train station with only ten minutes to spare. She noticed that Gray had just arrived at the train station. She was about to go pay for her ticket when Gray stopped her. He held up two train tickets in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I got them after we left the guild," the dark haired boy explained. Hinata blushed and said

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Gray laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head as he replied

"It's no problem at all." After that, the pair quickly boarded the train and made their way to an available seat. Gray sat on one side and Hinata sat across from him as they waited. Once the train pulled out of the station, Hinata asked

"So what kind of Ice magic do you practice?"

"I practice Ice make magic," Gray replied. An amazed look appeared on Hinata's face as she asked

"Can I see?"

"Sure thing," Gray said as a small smile appeared on his face. He then closed his right fist and held it over his left palm. Several seconds later, he opened his hand, revealing a small ice sculpture of a fully bloomed rose. An 'o' look appeared on Hinata's face as she blushed at what he made.

"It's so pretty," Hinata said as she leaned closer to take a closer look at the rose.

"So you can make things out of solid ice?" Hinata asked as she leaned back. Gray nodded his head and Hinata asked

"Who did you learn ice make magic from?"

"A woman named Ur," Gray replied. Hinata noticed the look on his face as he said this.

"Eh hehe I didn't mean to pry," Hinata said nervously as she waved her hands back and forth but Gray shook his head.  
"No it's okay. Ur was a great woman who sacrificed her life for me and this other guy named Lyon," Gray said.

"Who is Lyon?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Another one of Ur's student. His use of ice make is radically different from my own." A confused look appeared on Hinata's face as as she asked

"What do you mean?"  
"Anything he creates literally comes to life," Gray said. A smirk then appeared on Gray's face as he said

"Now that you're done asking all me all these questions, what do you do?" A small blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks as she replied

"Well I'm a celestial mage like Lucy."

"Woah, seriously?" Gray asked, a shocked look on his face. Hinata nodded as she took out her silver celestial keys and showed them to Gray. Gray then noticed a difference in her keys.

"Why does your keys look different from Lucy's keys?" Gray asked.

"My keys are different because I have a different set of celestial spirits. They're actually a family heirloom. They've been in my family for thousands of years. Every third millinium, a member is chosen to be the guardian to all twelve celestial zodiac keys and I just happened to be the chosen one on my sixteenth birthday last year," Hinata explained. After that conversation, the two fell into a comfortable silence on the train ride. Gray then started laughing to himself, which caught Hinata's interest.

"What's so funny?" the blue haired girl asked.

"I was thinking that around this time Natsu would be extremely sick while on this train ride," Gray explained.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"It's a dragon slayer thing. Anyone with dragon slayer magic would get violently sick on any kind of transportation," Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you for real?" Hinata asked, a stupefied look on her face.

"Yep, although for reasons unknown, he's completely fine if Happy is carrying him," Gray said, making Hinata sweat drop at his statement. Finally after three hours, the duo finally arrived to the train station at Shirotsume.

"Finally, I thought my legs was going to fall apart," Hinata stated as she stood and stretched her arms, unknowingly pushing out her extremely large breasts in Gray's direction. The ice mage blushed slightly and looked the other way. The pair made their way out of the train station and into the town center of Shirotsume.

"I went ahead and made us reservations since we don't know how long we're going to be here so we should go straight to the hotel and drop off our stuff before heading to the mayor's office," Gray said. Hinata nodded and the two made their way to a hotel. After checking in, Hinata and Gray made their way to their rooms, which was next to each other.

"I made sure our room had a connecting door between the room in case you needed something," Gray said. Hinata blushed and said

"Thank you Gray but you didn't to do all of this." Gray scoffed lightly and said

"We're a part of Fairy Tail so I don't mind, we are nakama after all." After dropping their stuff in their room, Gray and Hinata walked out of the hotel and out into the street. As they were walking, Hinata felt someone grab her shoulder, making her squeak. They turned around to see a guy with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Hey there cutie, why don't you dump that loser and get with me, a real man," the guy said. Back in Magnolia at the Fairy Tail guild, Elfman sneezed loudly.

"Are you okay Elfman?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. Someone must be talking about me being a real man!" Elfman shouted. Back in Shirotsume, Hinata ignored the man and turned to walk away. Pissed, the man grabbed her shoulder again.

"Hey!" Gray yelled, about to punch the lights out of the douche bag only to have his jaw drop to the ground as he watched Hinata kick the man right in his crown jewels, sending him flying into the air before he disappeared.

"I hate perverts," Hinata said casually, making Gray sweat drop before the two continued on. They soon arrived to the town hall and entered. After asking to see the mayor, the two waited in the waiting room. About ten minutes later, the mayor called them into the room.

"Are you two from Fairy Tail?" the mayor asked.

"Yes sir," Gray answered with Hinata nodding her head. The man sighed in relief as he said

"Thank goodness you two are here. Shirotsume's been plagued with thieves for the last month and a half. We wanted Fairy Tail because your guild is the strongest guild in Magnolia and I wanted a few strong mages to get rid of them."

"When do they usually strike?" Hinata asked.

"That's the strange part. They always strike at midnight," the mayor said, making Gray and Hinata sweat drop.

"At midnight? What kind of idiot robs at exactly midnight?" Gray scoffed.

"Well, it kind of makes sense. No one is around or are there security guards?" Hinata asked.

"Of course there's security guards, but they always get knocked out," the mayor replied.

"What place do they rob?" Hinata asked.

"The bank," the mayor. "Please I'm begging you, get rid of these scoundrels." Gray smirked while Hinata smiled at the man as he said

"Don't worry, Fairy Tail will get it done." As they were leaving, the mayor called out

"Also, please don't cause too much damage like last time." Hinata wore a confused look on her face.

"What does he mean by that?" Hinata asked. Scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner, Gray replied

"Last time we had a mission here, Natsu, Erza, and I may have gone slightly overboard and almost destroyed the town." Hinata's mouth was open at this admission.

_"Maybe Bisca and Alzack were right about them being the most destructive team in all of Fairy Tail,"_ Hinata thought as she sweat dropped. Once they were out of the town hall, Hinata turned to Gray and asked

"What do we do now? We got several hours until midnight." Gray thought for a moment before saying

"Well it's hot, so why don't we go to the pool at the hotel?" Hinata blushed and said

"That's a good idea only I didn't bring a swimsuit with me." Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared between the two. Once the cloud of smoke cleared, there stood a fairly tall man with long silver hair and light green eyes. He wore a bright red Chinese long shirt, white pants and red shoes.

"Now now Hina, you know I wouldn't let you go without something...naughty," the man drawled. Hinata's face turned red as one of her eyebrows twitched slightly.

"Who's this guy Hinata?" Gray asked as he raised an eyebrow. Hinata sighed as she said

"This is Ayame Sohma. He's a celestial spirit who represents the year of the Snake in the Chinese Zodiac." A grin appeared on Ayame's face as he looked at Gray, who looked slightly creeped out.

"Well well Hinata, who is this gorgeous boy? Is he your boyfriend? Oh, I bet you two were about to do something naughty," Ayame said gleefully.

"What the hell?!" Gray yelled, his face a dark red.

"No, no, and hell no!" Hinata screeched as her face was the color of a cherry.

"Hehe, you're so easy to tease, I was just kidding. Anyways, I bought a swimsuit for you," Ayame said. He reached into his sleeve and took out a square white box and handed it to Hinata. He winked at her and said

"Don't look at it, it's a surprise," before disappearing. Hinata felt her eyebrow twitch further as she looked at the box while thinking

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what's in this box?" The pair made their way into the hotel and both went to their respective rooms. After Hinata took off her clothes, Hinata opened the box and instantly turned red as she screeched

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray, who was in his room, rushed into her room, not knowing that Hinata was naked.

"Hinata,what the hell happen-" Gray's lower jaw was on the floor as Hinata turned even more red as he stared at Hinata's naked body. Blood started running down his nose.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT! HINATA KICK!" Hinata screamed as she kicked Gray in his face, sending him flying back into his room. She closed the connecting door, locked it and went back to the issue at hand, which was the extremely skimpy bathing suit Ayame gave her.

_"I can't believe he saw me without my clothes on, how embarrassing,"_ Hinata thought as her face was dark red. She knew in hindsight that he wasn't being a pervert on purpose, he just came in because he heard her scream.

"I_'ll apologize to him at the pool,"_ Hinata thought as she looked at the swim suit, if you can call it that. The top was a royal purple bikini top that was made out of crochet material with a hole in the center of the top with a purple string that held both sides of the top up. Rhinestones were placed in different places including the around the bottom was made of the same material with. Over it was a matching sheer purple sarong and a pair of rhinestone earrings.

_"Well it is cute and it does have a cover up,"_ Hinata thought. In Gray's room, Gray had just gotten up after recovering from Hinata's kick.

_"Damn that was some kick. Actually it was hell of a lot stronger than Lucy's own, not that Lucy's is any better,"_ Gray thought. His face then turned a light shade of pink as he thought of Hinata. Before meeting Hinata, Gray always that Lucy, along with the other girls at Fairy Tail had great figures but seeing Hinata made him change his opinion.

_"Great, now she thinks I'm a pervert,"_ he thought sourly as he pulled up his black swim trunks. Grabbing his towel, Gray walked out of his room at the exact same time Hinata came out of her room. They instantly turned red and looked the other way as they stood there awkwardly. A few minutes later, Hinata said

"I'm sorry for kicking you like that, it was a reflex. I know you're not a pervert so I'm just apologizing."

"It's okay. Besides I was in the wrong as well since I should've knocked instead of barging in like that," Gray admitted. Hinata smiled a little and said

"Well now that we got that out of the way, how about we head to the pool?" A smirk appeared on Gray's face before the two made their way to the pool. While walking, Gray looked at the bikini Hinata wore. It was purple and left little to the imagination, revealing most of her cleavage, not that Gray was complaining.

"Hinata, I would never have thought that someone like you would wear something so scandalous," the dark haired boy teased. Hinata's cheeks were red like tomatoes as she said

"I would never wear anything this skimpy, Ayame gave this to me," while tugging nervously on one of her two braids that had purple ribbons on the end.

_"Thank you Ayame,"_ Gray thought as the duo finally made their way to the pool area, which was huge. It had two pools and a jacuzzi area. It even had a slide for one of the pools. Hinata looked at the area in amazement. Gray looked at her and asked

"How about we try the slide first? It looks fun." Hinata smiled and replied

"Sure, I don't mind." As they walked towards the stairs to the slide, Gray noticed that Hinata was oblivious to the many stares she was receiving from many men and even a few women, making him frown. After walking up the stairs, the two finally reached the slide area where an male attendant was waiting.

"Ah, looks like we got a couple this time," the attendant said while grinning.

"We're not together," Gray and Hinata both said at the same time before blushing.

"Right, sure you're not," the attendant remarked sarcastically. Gray got into the slide and held his hand out for Hinata, who blushed slightly. Hinata then sat on Gray's lap and straddled him so that she was facing him.

"Are you ready?" Gray asked. Hinata looked back at the length of the slide and gulped slightly.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata said quietly though she sounded nervous. But apparently that was all the attendant needed to hear before he roughly pushed the pair down the slide.

"Have fun you two lovebirds!" he yelled while grinning. Hinata held onto Gray tightly as she tried to hold in a scream as they slid down the slide. Gray on the other hand was having fun. He felt Hinata's large breasts touching his chest as she held on to him and blushed lightly.

_"Her breasts are amazing,"_ the ice mage thought before shaking his head to get rid of the thought.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked as they continued to ride down the slide.

"Uh y-yeah," Gray stuttered slightly. "What about you?" Having relaxed from the slide, Hinata no longer felt scared and was having fun.

"I'm okay, this slide is actually fun," Hinata replied as a smile appeared on her face. Gray looked at the end of the slide and felt the color drain from his face.

"Gray what's wrong?" Hinata asked him. Gray pointed behind her and Hinata turned around and felt her eyes bulge outward comically. The end of the slide was at an uphill position that would launch whoever on the slide up into the air.

"Gray!" Hinata squealed as she held onto Gray as the two wore scared looks on their faces.

"Hinata hold on!" Gray yelled before the pair was launched into the air. Scared witless, Hinata accidentally shoved Gray's face into her large breasts while in the air. The pair screamed as they landed in the pool water. A few minutes later, the pair emerged from the water.

"Man, I never knew water could hurt so much," Gray complained as he rubbed his side before turning to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, are you ok-GAHH!" Gray's face turned a dark red at Hinata's appearance.

"What is it Gray?" Hinata asked obliviously, unaware of the fact that her top was falling apart quite literally with the material just barely covering certain places, leaving little to the imagination. Gray felt steam come out of his ears as he tried to cover up the mega nose bleed that was seeping through his fingers. Other guys that were around in the pool were getting super nosebleeds as well.

"H-H-Hinata, y-your top," Gray stuttered as blood came out of his nose in torrents. Hinata looked down and saw that her top was no longer a top but flimsy material, revealing almost everything to the world. The resounding sound of Hinata's scream was heard throughout the resort. Hours later around eleven pm, the pair was preparing to head to the bank to stop the crooks from robbing the bank. Hinata managed to recover from the embarrassing incident at the pool, though she wasn't sure if she would be able to show her face in Shirotsume Town again. Hinata was wearing all black: black tank top, black skinny ripped jeans, black fingerless gloves and black sneakers. Her hair was in one long braid with her bangs pulled back and held by a black headband. Her Celestial keys were located securely on her waist inside a box much like Lucy's. Gray was also wearing black as well: black t-shirt, black long pants and black shoes. Around eleven fifty-five, the two were inside the bank waiting for the crooks after getting the ok from the head security. The plan was to wait for the bandits inside the bank and ambush them. Hinata and Gray each behind a pillar that was located towards the entrance of the bank vault. Midnight came and the two heard a loud clang as the door was blown open courtesy of wind magic.

"Geez, this time they made it really easy for us this time," one of the thieves stated loudly. As Hinata peered around the pillar, she saw that it was six thieves, meaning three each for herself and Gray. She held up six fingers to Gray who nodded. They heard the thieves approaching the pillars by the vault door and decided to jump out, catching the thieves off guard.

"What the hell?" one of the thieves yelled. One of the thieves recognized Gray and yelled

"Hey! That guy's from Fairy Tail, which means so is that chick that's with him!"

"Well if you know we're from Fairy Tail, then that means you know what happens next then," Gray said as a cocky smirk appeared on his face as he cracked his knuckles. Some of the thieves got scared but one guy in particular, the leader of the group of thieves apparently, yelled

"Let's show those Fairy Tail scum what we're made of!" Feeling their confidence boosted, the rest of the thieves let out a yell as they quickly surrounded Gray and Hinata.

"Tch, bring it on. I don't need my magic to kick all of your asses!" Gray shouted as he ran towards them. Three of the thieves leered at Hinata, making her feel violated.

"We should keep this one for ourselves," one of the thieves commented as a perverted grin appeared on his face. Hinata scoffed while taking out a Celestial Key.

"As if! Open, Gate of the Chinese Zodiac: Ox!" Hinata yelled as she held out her key.

"Holy crap she's a celestial mage!" one of the thieves yelled. Haru appeared next to Hinata.

"You called Princess?" Haru asked before he looked at the thieves. "Oh, I see." A smirk appeared on his face.

"I haven't had a good fight since three days ago against that damn cat Kyo," he said. His hands started glowing a silver color. Haru then rushed towards the thieves as the fight began. Haru blasted the thieves away with his Ox Explosion. Gray on the other hand, had managed to take out two of the thieves with just hand to hand combat. Now he was facing off against the leader, who showed a considerable amount of skill in Earth magic.

"Earth magic:Vine!" he yelled as vines appeared from the ground and headed towards Gray.

"Ice make:Battle Axe!" Gray yelled as an axe made of ice appeared in his hands. He swung the axe and cut the vines in half, stopping the attack.

"Ice make:Lance!" Gray shouted as he thrusted his arms forward. Several long lances appeared and shot towards the thief and smashed into him, knocking him out immediately. He looked to see Hinata finishing off her opponents as well. He then saw the white haired boy next to her.

"Good job Hinata," Gray said and Hinata blushed darkly. She then saw Haru glare at Gray and sweat dropped.

"Haru, stop glaring at Gray," Hinata asked. Haru looked at Hinata and smiled as he said

"Sorry Hinata, but you know how I get when other boys are with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hinata muttered to herself. After dismissing Haru, Gray and Hinata tied the bandits up with some rope they found and dragged them outside where the security guard was waiting for them. Thirty minutes later, the pair dragged themselves to their rooms where both jumped into their respective beds and fell asleep without taking their clothes off.

* * *

The next morning Hinata awoke around eight am. As she rubbed her eyes, she noticed that she still had her clothes on. Hinata quickly stripped her clothes off and jumped into the shower. Five minutes later, Hinata was finished stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed herself. She was wearing a plain lavender colored v- neck short sleeved fitted shirt, blue high waisted cuffed shorts and matching lavender flat sandals. Her hair was braided loosely with a lilac colored ribbon at the end of her hair. After packing her things, she went over and knocked on the door that connected her room to Gray's room. A few seconds later, Gray answered while only in his boxers, as usual. Hinata turned pink as she muttered

"Your clothes Gray."

"What the hell? I just had my clothes on," Gray said as he went to put on his clothes on. Moments later, Gray reappeared in a navy blue collar shirt with his black pants and shoes.

"Ready?" he asked and Hinata nodded. The pair then left their room and headed to the lobby where they checked out of the hotel. They then headed to the Mayor's office where the mayor thanked them for stopping the bandits and for not causing an insane amount of damage. Since the reward was 20,000 jewels, Gray and Hinata decided to split it even with both getting 10,000 each. Right now the pair was on the train back to Magnolia.

"So Hinata, what did you think of your first mission as a member of Fairy Tail?" Gray asked. A smile appeared on Hinata's face as she replied

"It was really fun! I never imagined going on a mission like this would turn out to be so exciting. If this mission turned out like this, I can't imagaine how the others will turn out."

"Well, if you stick with us, you're going to get a whole lot more than that," Gray said as he smirked at her, causing Hinata to blush lightly.

_"He's really cute,"_ Hinata thought and she blushed further. Gray noticed how red Hinata's face was and asked

"Hey are you okay?" while sitting really close to her. Hinata's face burned further as she realized how close his body was to hers.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine really," Hinata stuttered as she eased her body away from Gray in slight discomfort. But to her dismay, Gray leaned closer as he looked at her in a concerned manner.

"Are you sure? Your face is bright red. Do you have a fever?" the dark haired boy asked as he placed a hand on her forehead. Hinata shook her head rapidly as she replied

"Gray I'm fine really." Gray looked at her suspiciously as he stared into her lavender colored pupil-less eyes. After a few moments, Gray leaned back and said nothing, much to her relief. An hour into the train ride, Hinata got bored and summoned one of her spirits.

"What the hell do you want Hinata?" Kyo Sohma, a boy with bright orange colored hair and brown eyes and who represented the year of the Cat asked rudely. Gray lifted an eyebrow as he stared at the orange haired boy. Kyo noticed Gray looking at him and growled

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"It's definitely not you ass," Gray retorted as he and Kyo glared at each other. Hinata sweat dropped before she pouted.

"Aw Kyon Kyon, I just wanted to spend some time with you," Hinata said as she poked her bottom lip out while her eyes watered slightly. Kyo and Gray both blushed slightly at how cute Hinata was looking. Looking the other way while trying to hide his small blush, Kyo sighed as he knew he couldn't resist his mistress's puppy eye look.

"...Fine, whatever," Kyo muttered, not even bothering to tell Hinata to not call him 'Kyon Kyon'.

"Yay!" Hinata cheered, making Kyo and Gray sweat drop. Hinata grabbed Kyo and hugged him, not even noticing his face went straight into her heavenly bosoms before he transformed. Gray was shocked as a small orange colored cat appeared in Kyo's place as he curled up on Hinata's lap. The blue haired girl noticed the look on Gray's face.

"I bet you're wondering how Kyo was able to transform into a cat, am I right?" Hinata asked while smiling. Gray nodded and Hinata replied

"Well the truth is the my Celestial Spirits are actually a family named the Sohmas. Thousands of years ago, the Sohmas were cursed and now whenever someone of the opposite sex hugs a member of the Sohmas, the member transforms into the animal of the year they were born under. Kyo, for example, is the year of the Cat, but isn't officially a member of the Chinese Zodiac because of a legend from long ago." At that moment, Gray was officially mind blown.

"Close your mouth before a fly flies into it," Kyo snapped as he looked at Gray's open mouth. Gray shot a death glare at the orange cat before remaining silent. Two hours later, the train arrived in Magnolia. As Hinata and Gray walked towards the guild, Gray looked at Hinata and asked

"Hinata, can I try something?" Wearing a confused look, Hinata replied

"Uh sure?" Without warning, Gray placed his fingers on Hinata's cheeks and started pinching them.

"Gray!"Hinata squealed as her cheeks turned red.

"Lucy and Natsu were right, your cheeks are soft and squishy like tomatoes," Gray said off-handedly as he continued to pinch Hinata's cheeks. By this time, Hinata's face along with her cheeks were bright red.

"Gray?" Gray and Hinata frozed and turned around to see Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Erza staring at them. Gray immediately dropped his hands as he turned red. Natsu immediately started laughing at him while Lucy went up to Hinata and hugged her.

"So how was your first mission?" Lucy asked. Hinata gave her all the details and Lucy squealed as she once more hugged Hinata.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Hinata, you managed to survive your first mission," she said. Erza, who was next to her, said

"I'm proud of you as well Hinata. I'm glad you held your own on your first mission." Hinata blushed immensely before Lucy said

"Hey Hinata, how about you join our team?" Natsu put an arm around Hinata's shoulders as he said

"Yeah, she should totally join Team Natsu!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled.

"I see no problem with this. Are you in agreement with this Gray?" Erza asked as she turned to Gray. A small smirk appeared on his face as he said

"Sure, why not? I have no objections to it."

"Then it's settled. Hinata's officially a part of Team Natsu!"

* * *

**And that's it, Chapter Two! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Writing the fanservice scene was super hilarious XD. Anyways please send me reviews and I'll give you free cookies =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys, I'm back again with the next chapter of TLECM! Before I begin, I'm letting you know that I skipped over the Lullaby Arc purposely because Hinata joined the guild after Lullaby ocurred. With that being said, this chapter is going to head into the Galuna Island Arc at the end. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three:Tigers, Genies and Galuna Island Part I

Two weeks has passed since Hinata joined Fairy Tail and became a member of Team Natsu. She quickly learned that Team Natsu had its….quirks so to speak. Right now, Hinata and Erza were on their way to a mission that required them to dress up in a costume while using their 'feminine charms' to stop a large group of rogue mages in Clover Town although the mission didn't say what costume they had to wear. It was only Erza and Hinata because Natsu was in the hospital along with Gray after getting in trouble with Erza for fighting each other again and Lucy was on a different mission with Cana.

"I wonder what costumes he wants us to wear," Hinata said out loud as she was walking along side Erza and her wagon full of suitcases. While Erza was wearing her usual outfit, Hinata was wearing a tight-fitting sleeveless red hoodie blouse with light colored knee-length jeans and red and black sneakers. She had black wristbands on both of her wrists. Her hair was out in its usual style.

"Well whatever it is, we'll find out once we get to Clover Town, this mission shouldn't take us long to finish since it's only the two of us," Erza said. About ten minutes later, the duo were in Clover Town. They then made their way to the City Hall which was located in the middle of the town. Once they entered the building, Erza and Hinata were directed to the office of the Mayor of Clover Town.

"Ah Fairy Tail's here," the mayor, a short elderly man with white hair, white goatee and blue eyes with a black suit and a red tie on said as he looked at Erza and Hinata.

"Yes, we're the female mages you asked for. Is there a problem?" Erza asked as she placed her hands onto her hips. The mayor quickly shook his head.

"No, no, I just wasn't expecting Fairy Tail to send Titania of all people," he replied and Erza nodded.

"Okay, well as stated on the poster, we have several rogue mages running amok here in Clover Town and since Fairy Tail's the strongest guild in Magnolia, we wanted the best," the mayor explained.

"But what does using our 'feminine charms' have to do with this?" Hinata asked while using air quotes. The mayor smiled slightly and said

"I was just getting to that. We noticed that for rogue ninjas, they get easily distracted by pretty women in skimpy attire."

"Ah I see. So you want us to dress in some kind of skimpy attire to distract them long enough for us to kick them out of town, am I correct?" Erza asked bluntly while Hinata's cheeks burned slightly. It's not like she didn't know what she was getting herself into but still, hearing Erza talk about it so plainly made Hinata more embarrassed than she should have been.

"_This is something Lucy would do, not me," _the blue haired girl thought as her cheeks burned even further. Across Magnolia, a certain blonde celestial mage sneezed loudly.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Cana asked. Rubbing her nose, Lucy nodded and replied

"I'm fine, Hinata must be talking about me." In the mayor's office, Hinata suddenly sneezed, catching the mayor and Erza's attention.

"Are you alright Hinata? You're not coming down with something are you?" Erza asked in a concerned manner. Hinata grinned and said

"No I'm fine Erza."

"Good," the mayor said as he clapped his hands. Just then a woman with short black hair and brown eyes appeared in the office with two outfits that was covered.

"Here are the outfits you two are required to wear," the mayor said as he handed the two their outfits. Erza and Hinata thanked the mayor before leaving the office.

"How about we stop at a bakery and discuss the plan?" Erza suggested and Hinata nodded. They made it to a nearby bakery and sat down. After Erza ordered her a large slice of strawberry of cake and Hinata ordered a plate of cinnamon buns, they went straight into business.

"Okay, the mayor said that the rogue mages usually appear to cause trouble at noon," Erza stated.

"Well what time is it now?" Hinata asked while eating a cinnamon buns. Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake, chewed for a bit and swallowed before looking at clock that was on a wall nearby.

"It's eleven-twenty so we have 40 minutes before the rogue mages appear in the town district to tear things apart," Erza said.

"And if they somehow managed to not fall for our little act?" Hinata inquired as she ate the last of her four cinnamon buns.

"If that happenes, then we use force to make our point," Erza said as she clenched her gauntlet-clad fist. Thirty-five minutes later at eleven-fifty-five, the duo were in the town district waiting for the rogue mages to appear. The town district was completely deserted. Everyone that lived in the town district were in hiding. While waiting, Hinata squirmed nervously as a large blush appeared on her face.

"You okay Hinata?" Erza asked her. The younger girl nodded her head and replied

"I'm fine, it's just that I've never dressed this...little before." Hinata was wearing a tiger-striped cat suit that showcased her impressive cleavage. On top of her head were matching cat ears, a tail on the back of her costume and black cat paws covering her hands. On her feet were black high heel pumps. The top of the cat suit was lightly lined with black fur. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into two twin pigtails that sat at the back of her hair and was curled at the ends.

"Don't worry Hinata, you look cute in that cat suit and they'll fall for your charm immediately," Erza reassured her. Erza was wearing a skimpy black genie costume that consisted of a black beaded top that stopped just below her breasts and was lined with gold trimming with a sheer mini vest over the top that was also lined with gold trimming. She wore a black bikini-like bottom under her sheer harem pants. On her feet were gold colored sandals and gold earrings were in her ears. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail that curled at the ends. Several strands of hair was purposely left out to cover her left eye in a seductive manner. Hinata noticed that Erza was extremely comfortable with wearing revealing outfits and made no big deal about it.

"_If only I had that much self-confidence to wear something like that," _the blue-haired girl thought while looking at the red-haired girl. Soon they noticed a large group of rowdy people coming towards them.

"This must be them, be on your guard Hinata," Erza ordered as she pulled her black mask over the lower half of her face. Hinata nodded as the two struck a seductive pose, Hinata slightly bent over as her right arm held up her very large breasts as her left hand rested on her left knee. Erza was turned around but she was looking over her right shoulder while puckering her lips slightly. As the rogue mages approached, they noticed that the town was seemingly deserted.

"What the hell? It looks like they'd upped and abandoned the place," one of the rogue mages remarked. Then another spotted Erza and Hinata posing there.

"Wow! Get a load of those babes over there!" another mage yelled as hearts appeared in their eyes before running towards them. All except one that is. He just stood there with his eyes closed.

"_Hm, he didn't come over, he must be the leader of the group," _Hinata thought as she took in his appearance. He looked to be very tall with shoulder length silver colored hair that was in a small ponytail. He wore no shirt revealing a nice set of abdominal muscles that was under a dark red ankle-length coat along with long black pants and black shoes. Hinata then focused at the task at hand as the rest of the rogue mages surrounded her and Erza. Hinata then faked a blush as she asked in her cutest voice she could manage

"W-What are you guys looking at?" while wiggling her hips as she shook her opulent breasts. This caused them to go wild but then Erza appeared. She approached one of the rogue mages and pressed herself against him as she asked

"Want to make a wish big boy?" while wearing a coy smile on her face. The man started stuttering at blood started leaking from his nose, along with the others. Erza and Hinata nodded at each other before both sauntered over to the silver-haired man. Hinata was on his left side and Erza on his right. He still had his eyes closed which put the two girls on guard.

"What about you cutie?" Erza asked in a seductive manner as she rubbed his chest as Hinata snuggled against him. The man chuckled slightly.

"Well, well, what did I do to deserve such lovely ladies?" he asked as he placed his hands on their waists But then he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of golden-colored eyes, startling the two.

"Or should I say a lovely lady and the infamous Erza Scarlet?" Erza and Hinata immediately jumped back as the rest of the rogue mages surrounded them.

"Damn, we almost them," Hinata muttered as she and Erza stood back to back.

"Looks like it's plan B from here," Erza said as her body glowed before requipping back into her Heart Kreuz armor.

"Did you really think I would fall for your act?" the nameless man asked before laughing obnoxiously.

"Well yes, seeing as your men fell for it easily without any questions asked," Erza said bluntly, causing the man to sweat drop before he looked over and glared harshly at the men, who had the good grace to blush.

"No matter, my men and I will be famous when we take down the famed 'Titania' of Fairy Tail!" the man yelled while Hinata and Erza sweat dropped.

"_What am I, chopped liver?" _Hinata thought to herself. Erza chuckled slightly as she replied

"Go ahead, I would love to see you try. Requip!" Erza's body glow for several moments before fading away. Erza was now wearing a top made of white bandages that covered her breasts. She wore a bright red hakama with a white tie on the hakama and white bandages covered the hip area that would be visible in the hakama. Yellow flames were at the bottom of the hakama. Her red hair was in a ponytail that sat in the center of her head and in her two hands were swords. Hinata was amazed at Erza's magic.

"_So this is what 'The Knight' looks like," _Hinata thought, referring to Erza's particular brand of requip magic. Most of the men started shaking at the thought of even facing Fairy Tail's 'Queen of Fairies'.

"Hinata, I'll take on this guy, you get the rest of the rogue mages," Erza ordered and Hinata nodded. After Erza rushed towards the silver haired man, Hinata found herself surrounded by the rest of the rogue mages Hinata noted that it was about nine mages in all.

"All right, here we go!" Hinata yelled as she took her Celestial keys from within her cleavage, shocking the rogue mages.

"Holy crap, she just took out some keys from her breasts!" one yelled loudly as blood leaked from their noses. A smirk appeared on Hinata's face as she took a key and raised it into the air before calling out

"Open, gate of the Chinese Zodiac: Tiger!" A cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a girl around thirteen appeared. She had shoulder-length orange hair with light brown eyes. She wore a burnt orange colored kimono with a yellow obi around her waist.

"You summoned me Princess?" the young girl asked as she bowed. The rogue mages immediately started laughing at the girl.

"She summoned a little girl to beat us?" one of the men yelled while laughing. Hinata's face turned red from anger and embarrassment as her round cheeks puffed up in indignation along with the young girl.

"_I'll show them not to mess with us," _Hinata thought angrily.

"Kisa," Hinata called out sharply. Kisa turned her head and looked at Hinata.

"You know what to do," Hinata said and Kisa nodded. Kisa then ran over to one of the men and glomped him, to his utter surprise.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as a cloud of smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared, the rogue mages felt their lower jaws fall to the floor comically. In Kisa's place stood an abnormally large tiger with large teeth. A smug smirk appeared on Hinata's face at that very moment. Even Erza, who had long since beaten the leader into a bloody pulp, was amazed at the large size of the tiger.

"Oh Kisa," Hinata called out in a deceptively sweet voice. The tiger looked at Hinata and Hinata said "Sic' em girl." Kisa turned back and growled menacingly at the mages, who were shaking before they tried running away, only for Kisa to jump in front of them.

"Oh no you don't," Hinata said as she took off her paws and heels before running towards one of the mage and punching him right in the face. She then turned and kicked another right where the sun don't shine and then landed a vicious upper-cut against his face, knocking him out cold. Kisa had swiped several of the other mages with her large paw, sending them flying while her long tail had wrapped itself around the rest of the few mages left and threw them about fifty feet from where they were located. In no time at all, every single mage was on the ground almost unconscious. Erza, who was back in her Heart Kreuz armor, walked up to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder while smiling at her.

"Excellent job Hinata, you really handled yourself out there with no problem and took down those mages with no problem at all."

"Thanks Erza," Hinata said while blushing at the S-class mage's praise. Kisa then walked up to Hinata and kneeled before her and licked her face playfully.

"Good job Kisa, you were great out there," Hinata praised as she scratched behind Kisa's left ear, making her purr loudly in contentment. Kisa then pawed gently at Hinata's costume, making her giggle.

"Oh you like it? I'm cosplaying as you Kisa," Hinata joked. Kisa licked Hinata's face once more before disappearing. Erza then walked over to the beaten silver haired mage and picked him up by his neck.

"Now, you and your men get out of Clover Town and never come back. If you come back, be prepared to face my wrath," Erza said coldly as a demon mask appeared behind her. As soon as she dropped him, he stood up and immediately ran away along with the rest of the mages that hadn't been thrown by Kisa. As Erza and Hinata prepared to head back to the hotel, they heard clapping, They turned around and saw that a large crowd had gathered behind them. The mayor of Clover Town approached them while smiling.

"That was the most amazing display of magic I've ever seen. As the mayor of Clover Town, I thank you for ridding us of those nuisances that had been a pain for too long and thank you to Fairy Tail," he praised. After that, Hinata and Erza returned to the hotel and changed out of the costumes before heading to the mayor's office. Once there, Erza and Hinata tried to return the costumes but the mayor told them to keep it as part of the reward plus the 25,000 jewels. After that, the two went back to their hotel room where they quickly packed their things and checked out of the hotel. They were then on their way back to Magnolia. Several hours later, they made it back to Magnolia. As they were nearing the entrance of Fairy Tail, they noticed that Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy were waiting for them at the guild entrance.

"Hey guys!" Natsu yelled as he waved his hands in the air. Once they were near, Lucy ran up to Hinata and gave her a hug as Gray, Happy, and Natsu followed behind her.

"Hinata, I'm glad you and Erza made it back in one piece. How was the mission?" Lucy asked.

"It was excellent. We managed to take out those mages in no time at all," Erza stated while clenching her fist.

"Aw man, I wanted to go on that mission," Natsu said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Uh, Natsu, the mission we went on required certain...skills," Hinata said as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Well you didn't so shut up and stop complaining Natsu," Erza ordered as she glared darkly at Natsu.

"What's this Hinata?" Happy asked as he held up the tiger striped cat suit she wore earlier. Lucy and Gray both blushed while Natsu looked confused.

"Happy!" Hinata screeched as she looked behind to see that her backpack was open.

"What kind of mission you two went on that required Hinata to wear that?!" Lucy screeched as Hinata cursed Happy in her mind. Gray however, was picturing Hinata wearing the cat suit and needless to say, Gray nearly had a full blown nosebleed.

"We had to distract a group of rogue mages that was terrorizing Clover Town by using our feminine charms," Erza stated bluntly.

"Hinata's a bad girl, wearing stuff like these," Happy snidely remarked as he flew around. Unfortunately for him, he flew too closed to a pissed Hinata.

"Shut up you stupid feline!" Hinata yelled as she kicked Happy, sending him flying straight into the air. Hinata picked up the cat suit that Happy dropped and stuffed it back into her backpack, a large blush on her cheeks.

"What did you wear Erza?" Lucy asked. A smirk appeared on Erza's face before she requipped. The light faded, revealing the black skimpy genie costume she wore earlier.

"I would never be caught wearing something like that," Lucy remarked.

"Hey, don't you think it's weird that Hinata would do something like that?" Gray asked Natsu, never noticing the tic mark that appeared on Hinata's head. Natsu thought about it and replied

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, it is kind of strange since that's Lucy's area of expertise," Natsu said as he put his hand under his chin with Gray nodding in agreement.

"Shut up idiots! Lucy/Hinata kick!" Lucy and Hinata both yelled as Lucy kicked Natsu and Hinata kicked Gray into the air, sending them flying right behind Happy across Magnolia. Erza shook her head before the three girls made their way into the guild. After checking in with Mira, Hinata spotted Alzack and Bisca and made her way to them.

"Hey Hinata," Bisca greeted as Hinata sat down next her.

"How was the mission?" Alzack asked. A small blush appeared on Hinata's face as she replied

"It was...interesting."

"How so?" Bisca asked. Hinata explained the mission and then took out the cat suit she had to wear. Both Bisca and Alzack were blushing like crazy as they eyed the sexy costume.

"Yeah…," Hinata trailed off before clearing her throat. "So what are you two doing?"

"Actually we're heading to a mission on the south end of Magnolia in an hour," Bisca replied. Hinata then noticed Happy, Natsu, and Gray entering the guild hall. Hinata turned back to Alzack and Bisca and said

"Well good luck with the mission. I'm going to find Lucy now." After bidding Bisca and Alzack good bye, Hinata looked around the guild hall for Lucy. She spotted the blonde girl talking with Levy and Cana and walked over to there. She sat down next to Cana, who immediately threw her arm over Hinata's shoulders.

"H-Hey Hinata, come *hic* d-drink with me," Cana slurred. Hinata laughed nervously before replying

"Eh, I think I'll pass." Cana shrugged her shoulders as she said

"More for me then," before downing another cup full of liquor, making Hinata, Levy, and Lucy sweat drop.

"What were you guys talking about?" Hinata asked as the brunette continued to drink next to her.

"Oh we were just talking about this new book I read yesterday," Levy replied.

"Oh? What kind of book?" Hinata asked interested. Right during the conversation between Levy, Hinata, and Lucy, Cana turned to Hinata and drunkenly remarked

"What large tits you have Hinata."

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered only to squeak when Cana reached from behind and grabbed Hinata's breasts and squeezed them. Macao, Wakabe, Max and others who were near by all got nosebleeds as they witness Cana virtually molesting Hinata.

"Wow, they're slightly bigger than mines," Cana slurred as she continued to feel on Hinata's breasts. Gray, who was nearby, also witnessed this and wore a large blush on his cheeks.

"_Wow, that's really hot," _Gray thought. Hinata managed to remove Cana's hands from her breasts and was blushing hard.

"Lucy, why didn't you do something?" Hinata whined.

"When Cana's like that, it's best I stay away from her," Lucy remarked. Hours later around nine pm, Hinata was getting ready for bed. After leaving her bedroom in her black spaghetti strapped nightgown, Hinata entered her living room only to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy all sitting in her living room as usual. Hinata sighed as she face-palmed. Now she saw what Lucy meant although she wasn't helping by going along with them. She comes home to see Natsu and Gray in her house almost every day and almost every day she's kicked them out.

"I would appreciate it if you guys would stop breaking into my house," Hinata said as she looked at them pointedly.

"Then leave your door open and we won't break in," Natsu said while grinning at Hinata.

"Now you're blatantly admitting to breaking into my house?" Hinata yelled, her eyes bulging out comically.

"Hinata, do you have any more cake?" Erza asked politely.

"Yeah sure let me get you a piece," Hinata said. "Does anyone want anything?

"Chicken wings for me and fish for Happy," Natsu said.

"Herbal tea please," Lucy requested.

"Ice cream for me," Gray said. Hinata nodded as she walked into the kitchen. As she was gathering the stuff, Hinata noticed that Gray had entered the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" he asked and Hinata smiled and said

"Yeah, put some water on the stove to boil and get Erza's cake while I heat up the chicken wings for Natsu," Hinata said. Gray nodded and put some water into the pot that was on the stove. While he was doing that, Hinata took out a plate and placed a piece of raw fish onto it for Happy. She then took the chicken wings from out of the microwave and placed them on a plate. Picking up the plates, Hinata walked into the living room and handed the plates to Natsu and Happy.

"Thanks Hinata!" Natsu yelled as he started eating the chicken.

"Yum, this taste better than the fish at Lucy's house," Happy said while eating the fish.

"Shut up Happy!" Lucy yelled. Hinata giggled before going back to the kitchen. As she was finishing making Lucy's tea, she noticed that Gray had stuck around in the kitchen after giving Erza her slice of cake.

"So…" Gray started as he leaned on the kitchen counter. Hinata looked at him from the corner of her right eye as she fixed Lucy's tea. "How do you like Fairy Tail so far?" Gray asked. A smile appeared on Hinata's face as she said

"I absolutely love Fairy Tail, it's so exciting and boisterous." She then stopped smiling as she continued

"So not like at home. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and friends but they can be so boring at times, and so snobby it's crazy." Hinata realized what she had said and blushed darkly as she faced Gray.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to spill all that out to you," Hinata stuttered but Gray smirked slightly and said

"It's alright Hinata, I don't mind." A butterfly-like tingling sensation passed through Hinata's stomach just then but she ignored it. Hinata smiled at Gray before turning to leave the kitchen, her long dark blue hair flowing behind her as she walked away. A small blush appeared on Gray's face as a strange feeling passed through his stomach.

"_What is this strange feeling?"_ he thought before following behind her back to the living room.

* * *

A Few Days Later

A few days later, Hinata found herself dragging her body back to to Fairy Tail guild. She'd just come from a solo mission in Crocus and the mission ended up being trickier than she realized but in the end, she pulled it off and completed it.

"_Oh my body hurts," _Hinata thought as she rubbed her back while making her way back to the guild. "_When I get home, all I want to do is to take me a nice long bath," _Hinata thought dreamily. Before she knew it, she had arrived at the guild. As she entered, Hinata noticed that the guild was in a bit of an uproar. She saw Mira talking to a man with bright blond hair and tanned skin. On the right side of his face was a long lightning-shaped scar that went from above his eyebrow down to his cheek. Around his neck was a set of odd-shaped headphones.

"_I wonder who that is," _Hinata thought.

"Not that it matters, it's not like those three losers are gonna make it back alive from an S-class quest," the man said arrogantly, making Hinata frown.

"_Who is this guy and what in the world's going on?" _the blue haired girl thought. She saw Makarov standing on the bar with his eyes close while frowning.

"Laxus, if you knew why didn't you stop them?" Mira asked while glaring at the blond man.

"_This is the master's grandson Laxus?" _Hinata thought as her eyes widen slightly.

"Oh lighten up, all I saw was a flying blue cat with a paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S-class, I never dreamed he'd break the rules," Laxus replied while smirking as he noticed Mira giving him a dark glare. "Hmph, you haven't given me that look in a while."

"_What? Natsu and Happy stole an S-class quest?! What the hell were they thinking?" _Hinata thought while wearing a perplexed look on her face.

"This isn't good," Makarov said. "Well which job was it?" Mira glared at Laxus, who smirked at her, as she replied

"...To lift the curse from Galuna Island."

"WHAT!" Makarov yelled.

"Galuna Island?!"

"Are they insane?!"

"They're even dumber than we thought!" Hinata face-palmed at Natsu and Happy's pure stupidity. She couldn't believe Natsu and Happy would pull this stunt.

"_And I bet they dragged Lucy along with them," _Hinata thought as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Hinata watched as Laxus flat out refused to go get Natsu and Hinata felt her right eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"_Who the hell is he to refuse what the master, his grandfather no less, ask? He really is an asshole," _Hinata thought as she scoffed to herself. Suddenly Hinata felt the air around her crackle and she watched as her hair stood up on ends, literally. In a flash of lightning, Laxus had appeared in front of her, a smirk on his face. Hinata rolled her eyes and turned to walk off but Laxus caught her by the arm.

"Hey there cutie, I never seen here in the guild before, what's your name?" Laxus asked. Hinata snatched her arm away from him and replied

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" in a smart-aleck tone.

"Cute and feisty, I like it," Laxus said while smirking before disappearing in a flash of lightning. After Hinata fixed her hair, Hinata approached Makarov.

"Master, is what Laxus said true?" Hinata asked. The short elderly man sighed and said

"Unfortunately yes Hinata. But don't worry, I sent Gray to retrieve them so there's nothing to worry about." Hinata nodded as she vaguely remembered hearing Gray's voice in the slight uproar. Hinata then turned red as she felt a large hand smack her butt.

"Master, you shouldn't do that," Mira appeared behind them with a deceptively sweet smile, making Makarov sweat slightly. After checking with Mira, Hinata talked with Levy and the others before leaving the guild hall.

"_Geez, what were they thinking stealing an S-class quest? Natsu and Happy are out of their minds. Hopefully Gray will be able to convince them to come back quietly before Erza finds out," _Hinata thought. The blue haired girl stopped and shivered slightly as she thought of an angry Erza going on a rampage before continuing home. Several hours later, in the evening Hinata returned to the guild. She was wearing her outfit from earlier which was a lavender tank top under a black crop leather jacket, black skinny jeans and lavender flat sandals. As she entered the guild hall, she noticed that Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had still not shown up. Hinata went and sat at the bar. After ordering a soda from Mira, Hinata sat there and waited for her soda.

"Hey Mira, has Gray and the others come back yet?" Hinata asked as Mira handed her the glass of soda. The white haired girl shook her head and replied

"No, I'm afraid not. I think Gray must have decided to go along with them." The blue haired girl shook her head and said

"Idiots, they must really want a death wish from Erza." An involuntary shiver passed through Hinata's spine just then.

"I think Erza's due back tomorrow," Mira stated breezily as she wiped down the bar table. As Hinata sat at the bar, Hinata's mind then wandered over to yesterday when Loke had freaked out when he found out she was a celestial mage.

Flashback

_Hinata had just walked into the guild along with Natsu, Lucy and the others. As she was looking at the job board, she felt someone place a hand on her waist. She turned to see Loke looking down at her with a smirk on his face._

"_Oh hey Loke," Hinata said as she smiled while blushing slightly. Hinata quickly learned that the orange-haired male was a notorious flirt and flirted with almost every female._

"_Hey there Hinata, you're looking beautiful as usual," Loke said as he fixed his blue tinted sunglasses._

"_Oh thank you Loke," Hinata replied as she smiled at Loke. Loke was caught off guard by Hinata's words. A small blush appeared on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and said_

"_Anyways, how about we go somewhere where it's just the two of us and-wait a minute are those celestial keys?!" Loke yelled._

"_Yeah, see?" Hinata said as she took them off her belt loop and held it up but Loke immediately backed away. He then said something about not being together before running out of the guild._

"_I wonder what's wrong with Loke," Hinata said while a worried look appeared on her face._

"_Rumor is that Loke's had a bad experience with a celestial mage," Mirajane said as she passed by._

End of Flashback

Around nine-thirty Hinata left the guild and went home. After arriving home and changing into her nightgown, Hinata decided to read one of her books.

"_I wonder what Gray and the others are doing," _Hinata thought. On Galuna Island, Gray and the others were getting ready for bed after getting a room from the people on Galuna Island after learning that they were under a terrible curse because of the moon, weirdly enough.

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy," Happy said as he looked out of the window.

"Hurry and close the window, you heard what the chief said, we got to stay out of the moonlight," Lucy said sternly while going through her bag. "You may not care, but I don't want to risk turning into some freaky-looking monster."

"I'm not so sure about this job guys," Natsu said while sitting in a chair.

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray asked while looking skeptical.

"I wonder how many punches it will take. You think I can handle it?" Natsu asked as he clenched his fist.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray yelled as his eyes grew comically. "Don't be stupid man."

Natsu, there's not a wizard alive strong enough to do that," Lucy said.

"But that's the job we were hired to do isn't it? We can't take a job and back out, cuz that would make Fairy Tail look bad," Natsu replied.

"What they're asking can't be done. How do you think you're getting to the moon anyways?" Gray asked as he looked at the pink haired boy.

"With Happy," Natsu replied and Happy scoffed at this before saying

"I don't think so." Lucy placed a hand under her chin as she said

"Okay, we can't destroy the moon but what if we did some investigating? We might be able to find a different way to lift the curse from the island." She then felt a shirt hit her face just then.

"You kids can do whatever you want but after the day I've had, I need some shut-eye," Gray said as he took off the last of his socks, being already stripped down to his boxers.

"Please don't take off any more," Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

"Okay, our investigation starts tomorrow morning, I'm hitting the sack," Natsu said before he and Happy flopped down on their mats.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Gray said as he laid down as well.

"Okay, I'm pretty sleepy too, good night," Lucy said as she rubbed her eye. Later on as the sounds of Gray and Natsu's snores filled the room, Lucy opened her eyes and sat up.

"So loud. How am I supposed to sleep if the beast and the perv keep snoring?!" Back in Magnolia the next morning, Hinata woke up after a fitful sleep.

"_Huh, I've never had trouble sleeping before but last night was the first time. I wonder if it has anything to do with Lucy and the others," _Hinata thought as she rubbed her eyes. After getting out of the bed, Hinata immediately went into her bathroom and entered the shower. After getting out of the shower, she walked back into her bedroom and dressed herself. Hinata was wearing a pink top with straps that crossed at the front, surprisingly revealing a solid amount of cleavage (a pink version of Kinana's top) along with yellow knee-length pants and pink and yellow sneakers. Her hair was styled differently than usual. Her bangs were pulled back as it and the rest of her hair was up in a high ponytail. Hinata planned on hanging at the guild since she didn't feel like going on another mission by herself.

"_I hope Gray and the others are okay,"_ Hinata thought as she made her way to the guild. A tingling sensation passed through her stomach just then.

"_What's with that strange feeling? Every time I think about Gray, this weird feeling passes through me. It feels like butterflies are inside of my stomach," _Hinata thought as she blushed. Shaking her head, Hinata managed to make it to the guild around nine forty-five am. More than several hours later, around five-thirty pm, Hinata had just gotten out of the shower when she saw Erza in her living room sitting on the chair.

"Erza, you're back," Hinata said but then fell silent when she saw the look on Erza's face.

"Judging by that look, I'm guessing you found out about Natsu and the others," Hinata said before laughing nervously.

"Get dressed now and pack some clothes," Erza ordered sharply and Hinata squeaked

"Y-Yes Erza!" Hinata quickly threw on the clothes she wore earlier and stuffed some clothes into her knapsack. Once she was done, she headed back into the living room where Erza nodded and said

"Good, let's head on down to Hargeon and head to Galuna Island."

* * *

And the plot thickens, lol XD. Well, now that Erza's found out what Natsu and Happy did, what's going to happen to them? Part II of the Galuna Island Arc will be up in about two weeks or sometime before Thanksgiving. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry plenty of GrayHina will be in the next chapter, I promise =D. Go ahead and click the review button and send me reviews!


End file.
